Avatar Orhime Inoue
by NewKidInTown
Summary: Being the avatar was hard enough. Trying to master air bending was even harder. But the hardest part of all is trying to save the world from the biggest enemy in republic city. LEMON
1. Chapter 1

"Again" I heard kisuke yell at me. I whipped the sweat off my forehead and sighed.

"Aww come on kisuke cant I take a break now I've been training all morning" I told him folding my arms.

"No , learning air bending is very important" He said blowing yet another gush of air at the spinning doors.

"I know I know can I at least go use the bathroom" I asked him pretending I had to pee

"Sure but make it quick" He said. I smiled and ran towards the temple. I ran inside my room and put on fresh clothes then ran towards Naga shed. When Naga's shed came in view I yelled Naga's name and saw a big puff of white far coming my way. I jumped on her back and rubbed the side of her face. "Ready to go to republic city" I asked her. She made a strange noise and speeded down the forest path that lead to republic city.

* * *

God im hungry. I thought to myself as I exited the arena. I walked down the street that lead to lee's romen shop. Me and my brother renji always went to lee's when we was kids. The old man made good ass noodles that's why he was so popular in republic city. When I entered the shop I couldn't help but smile as the smell of romen hit my nose.

"I see your back again ichigo" The old man said behind the counter chopping vegetables.

"Yeah" I said sitting down on a bar stoll.

"You want the usually" He said looking up at me. I nodded my head and watch him walk towards the back.

"No Naga you cant come inside" I heard a load voice say behind me. I turned around to see who it was when a look of surprise hit my face. No way. I thought to myself as I looked at the girl at the front door. There stood at the front door was the most beautiful girl I had every seen. her long auburn hair flowed through the wind as she turned around and walked inside. I turned around with a blush on my face. She sat down next to me and put her hands on the table.

"Hey ... um do you know where the cook is" She asked me. I turned around to look at her and said he was in the back she gave a small thank you and turned back around.

"Are you new here" I asked her.

"Yah why" She said looking at me.

"Its just that I've never seen you around here before" I said to her.

"Of coarse you haven't" she said. "I live on air temple island"

Air temple island?. Where the hell is that?.

"You must don't know where that's at do you?" She asked. I shook my head no.

"Well air temple island is where the air benders live" She said.

"Oh yeah the little island in the middle of the ocean" I said nodding my head. "Oh im ichigo by the way" I told her.

"WAIT your ichigo , ichigo kurosaki" She asked with shock written all over her face.

"Yah you heard about me" I said pointing at myself. She heard about me. But how?.

"Huh duh , your the leader of the fire ferrets" I couldn't help but smile as she talked about how cool I was. We talked all day about pro-bending and how awesome it was. It was getting dark outside and it was about to rain so I desided it was time to leave.

"I think I should leave to before kisuke send out a search party" She said packing her left overs up. When we walked outside a big white puff ball came running to us.

"Aw Naga you missed me" I looked over at the big white furry animal and was surprised it was a polar bear dog.

"Why is a polar bear dog here" I asked her. She looked at me and smiled then laughed. A fit of confusing ran across my face.

"She's my pet ... and also my way of getting around" She said getting ontop of the bear.

"I guess its time for me to leave" She said looking down at me with a smiled across her face. "I try to make it to your game tomorrow" she said yelling as her polar bear dog speed away. I turned around and walked to the arena with a smile planted on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

"And in the end the bazzard wasps won with a decisive knock out , what do you say if we go to the arena tonight and catch up on some pro-bending match's" I looked up from my newspaper and looked at kisuke who was enjoying a bowl of noodles.

"That sport is a violent way of bending" he said stuffing a spoon full of noodles in his mouth.

"Come on , I've dreamed of seeing a pro-bending match since I was a kid and now im just a few minutes from the arena" I said throwing my hands up in the air.

"You didn't come here to watch that dribble , you came here to finish your air bending training , so for the time being I want you to remain here on the island". I lead my head down on the table and sighed.

"Is that why your keeping the white lotas around to watch my every move"

"Yes , in order to learn air bending I believe you require a calm quiet environment free from any distractions" He said sipping his tea and continued eating. "Alright your the master" I turned around and looked out the window towards the arena._ I will find my way to the arena. I will see you again Ichigo Kurosaki._

* * *

As I walked towards the training grounds I couldn't help but think about tonight. _How am I gonna get to the arena with the white lotas every damn where._ I turned to look at kisuke who was walking a little ahead of me. "So ... my mother informed me that you couldn't air bend"

I stopped dead in my tracks and looked down at the floor. "Yeah I don't know why though I mean the other elements came so easily to me , but every single time I try to air bend nothing happens"

"Its ok the time will come you just have to be patient" Being patient wasn't really my thing so I knew that learning air bending was gonna take some time. We continued walking till we came apon a large flight of stairs. _God how long was it gonna take till we get there._ When we reached the top I saw Jinta Yuzu and Karin all at the top.

"Orhimes gonna air bend orhimes gonna air bend" Yuzu repeated jumping up and down like a kid at a candy store.

"What is that" I turned to look at kisuke who only smirked and begin explaining.

"Karin will you mind explaining this a little more" I looked over at Karin who began to walk in in circles explaining a little bit more of what I had to do.

"The goal is to weave your way through the gates without touching them till you make it to the other side" She said standing in front of me with her hands behind her back.

"Seams easy enough" I said smirking._ Once im done with this I can go to the arena._ The smirk on my face grew bigger as that thought went through my head.

"Karin forgot to mention that you had to make it through while the gates are spinning" Yuzu said with a bright smile on her faced. I looked at kisuke then at Karin then back to kisuke. "S-spinning" I managed to chock out. I watched as kisuke began to form I gush of air and then blow it towards the gates which began spinning extremely fast. I felt dizzy just by looking at it. He picked up a leaf and let it go.

"The key is to be like the leaf ... flow with the movement of the gates ... Karin will demonstrate" I watched as Karin smoothly went through the gates without being hit nun time. She made it to the other side and walked back towards the group. "Now its your turn orhime" I took a deep breath and ran towards the dangerously spinning gates.


	3. Chapter 3

I fall backwards onto my bed letting out a heavy sigh. Todays training wasn't so easy as I thought it was. Trying to get through the gates without getting hit was stupid. _Who the hell decided to make a thing like that in the first place._ I thought to myself. My body was so sore from all the times I got wacked by that fucking machine. _Maybe a hot bath would relax my body then I could get ready to leave for the arena. _I forced myself into sitting up and walking to the bathroom. I set the water to hot and stripped off my clothes , throwing them in a corner , I sat down in the tub and lead back moaning as my body started to relax. I closed my eyes and pictured myself at the arena kicking ass. Then a picture of ichigo pop inside my head. _Dammit._ Why did he have to come inside my head now. Images of him naked start forming in my head a couldn't help but slap myself

_No , bad orhime bad bad bad. _I shook my head and grabbed my bodywash that smelled like strawberries. _Great just great _And started washing my body. Once I was done I washed my hair and got out. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my body. I walked back into my room and started to get dressed.

* * *

_What a stupid idea._ I thought to myself. There was no way I was getting passed all those guards. I looked around the temple to fine hell of guards surrounding the whole got damn island. I walked back to my room deciding that was the best thing to do but stopped as I heard a radio playing the whole pro-bending match. I leaned out the window to get a better hearing of it.

_"Lady's and gentlemen I am coming to live from republic city pro-bending arena where tonight the best in the world continue there quest in a spot for the championship tournament. Grab your snacks and grab your kids cause this next match is gonna be a dozzie._

_This ichigo got moxie. He advances firer to quick shots. Grimmjow is hammered back to zone three. The clock is whinning down. Can grimmjow hold on? He's tethering on the edge of the ring. The Fire Ferrets line up the match and-_

_And What._ I thought to myself. _What the hell happened. _"Orhime please come down hear". _Aw shit. _I lend down over the railing scaring three guards and see kisuke holding the end of the radio cored. I flipped down and crossed my arms.

"You shut it off at the best part" I said to him nearly yelling.

"I thought I made myself clear , I don't want you listening to this distracting nonsense.

"But its their radio and you said I couldn't go to one , not listen to one" I said walking towards him with my hands on my hips.

" You ... you knew what I meant ... and shouldn't you be in bed right now". His face was red with anger as he walked away. I frowned and walked back to my room.

* * *

The sun was up and bright today making it hot. There wasn't any wind blowing which made me mad and annoyed. As I sat here in the hot sun trying to focus on nature that was around me. I cracked open an eye then closed it. I lend forward and open my eye to see yuzu , Karin, and jinta concentrating on what they was told to do.

"I think im doing it wrong" I said looking at kisuke.

"There is nothing to do , let your mind and your sprit be free , for air is the element of freedom"

I couldn't help but laugh. I know he was not talking bout freedom. "Is something funny" He asked peeking at me.

"You want me to embrace freedom but you want even let me listen to the radio" I said rolling my eyes "And forget about leaving this island" I crossed my arms , cocking my head to the side.

"Please orhime ... look at jinta hes able to concentrate peacefully" I looked over at jinte and chuckled. The boy was sleep.

"He's ... sleep kisuke" I wave of shock went across his face.

"What ... well at least he has the relaxing part down"

"Whatever , this air bending stuff doesn't make sense to me" I got up and stretched out my body. I turned around to walk away but I stopped as I heard him speak.

"I know you are frustrated but these teaching skill will sink in over time" I stood there for a few more seconds then continued walking. "Where are you going orhime"

"To get something to drink this heat is killing me" I told him walking away.

"ORHIME GET BACK HERE" I yelled after her but she didn't listen. Its not like she every do anyway.

"Daddy can I have something to drink too~" I looked over to see yuzu looking at me

I sighed to myself and looked where orhime was once sitting.

_What am I gonna do with that girl._


	4. Chapter 4

As I sat down in my room looking out the window at the arena that was glowing with bright lights wishing I was there. I looked down at the guard that was pacing in front of room and an idea shot though my head. I took steady breaths and earth bended a small rock towards the bushes. I smiled to myself as I watched the guard run to the bushes. I quickly jumped down from my window and ran towards the water jumping in and swimming full speed before the guards knew I was gone. As I saw the arena gate come in view I came up from the under the water and spotted a open window. I smirked and shot myself through the window landing perfectly on the platform. I bended the water out of my clothes and walked down the hallway trying to fine my way to the play area. I turned a corner and find myself in a huge room field with training supplies. I smirked and walked in looking around the room. _Im finally inside the arena now all I need to do is find Ichigo._

"Woah . . . you shouldn't be in here" I turned around to the front entrance and saw a boy who looked like he was about my age with red hair pulled in a tight ponytail. He had a tatoo on his face that was connected to his eyebrows with a green headband wrapped around them.

"Im sorry I was . . . looking for a bathroom when I got lost" I quickly lied feeling nervous as he stared me down.

"There's no need to lie I want tell no one you was back here . . . what are you doing back here anyway" He said walking towards me. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"I told you I was looking for a bathroom" I lied again hoping he would by it.

"Riiiiight . . . anyway you better leave before kenpachi finds you back here" I watch him turn around and started walking when I grabbed his shoulder, stopping him.

"I uh ... I don't know my way back" I laughed nervously and rubbed the back of my head. I saw him smirk and he told me to follow him. I did as I was told and followed. We walked down a long hallway and up a flight of long stairs till we came across a door. He opened it and dragged me in.

"Stay here and don't move ok" He said turning around ready to leave.

"Wait where am I anyway"

"This room is were we fire ferrets get ready for a match" He said walking towards me. He was a fire ferret. _Well of coarse just look at his protective gear. WAIT. If he was a teammate of the fire ferrets then he know Ichigo maybe I should ask him_. Before I could pop up the question he had already start walking to the door. But before he could leave Ichigo walked in the room and when he looked up at me I swear my heart stopped.

* * *

_It was her. She had finally came._ I closed my eyes and re-opened them to make sure I wasn't dreaming and boy was I wasn't. "Hey Orhime". I said as I walked over to her. She blinked a couple of times and gave a small wave.

"Do you guys know each other" I looked over at my brother then back at Orhime who was still looking at me and nodded.

"Yeah we meet a few days ago at lee's romen shop" I tolded him as I walked over to the supplie closet getting my gloves out.

"No waaaaay, you meet her" He said pointing at her then me.

"Yes I meet her now would you get your gear on we go on in five. I walked towards the door but turned around to face Orhime. "Ill see you after the match ok" I watched as she nodded her with a blush on her face. I chuckled and walked out the door.

* * *

"I cant believe you know my hot headed brother" I could help but nod at Renji as he put on his gloves.

"Yeah we meet two days ago" I said facing the arena.

"Will I gotta go or im gonna be late" I watched as he ran out the door and down the same hall that Ichigo went through. I turned back around and watched as the two teams walked on the floor getting in there fighting stances. When the bell rung that's when the fighting begin.


End file.
